Captain Hook's New Plan (My version)
Captain Hook's plan was foiled by Peter Pan! Meanwhile, back at the ship, Tick-Tock Croc was swimming around the ship in circles. The captain was feeling ill because he had caught a cold from all that swimming along with a headache due to bumping his head on the wall. He has a hot water bottle on his head and a green towel wrapped around him with his feet in a bucket of hot water. "That cursed Peter Pan!" Hook sniffled, "Making a fool out of me!" All of a sudden, the captain sneezed loudly before splashing his head in the hot water. He lifted his head out and held it, groaning in pain. "Oh! my head!" Although his head hurt, it was nothing when came banging on the door, annoying Hook. It was Mr. Smee making that racket. He was hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. A cook came in with a hot water kettle for Smee to give to his captain. Cook: Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life "Your hot water, Mr. Smee!" the cook called out before Smee shushed him. "The poor captain has a splitting headache!" Smee said, "We mustn't annoy him." He didn't notice Hook open the door as he banged the hammer hard on the captain's head. The hammer vibrated with Smee still holding it. Hook, who was dazed, spun circles in his room and collapsed in his chair, completely dazed with one foot in the bucket and one foot out. Smee entered the room with the kettle the cook gave him and looked at Hook. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Captain Hook smiled goofily. "Well, captain, it's nice to see you smiling again!" said Smee, as he put Hook's other foot in the bucket, shook a thermometer, and put it in his mouth, "Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, captain, why don't we put to sea again?" Then he put hot water from the kettle in the bucket. "You know, there's trouble brewing on the island - women trouble!" He didn't know that he was putting an awful lot of hot water in the bucket, making the water in the bucket too hot. "I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but the cook told me that the first mate told him that he heard that Pan has banished Tinkerbell." At this, the thermometer broke because the water was so hot, and Hook bolted from his chair, screaming in pain because his feet were red-hot. "WHOHOHOHOA!" Smee fell backwards, and Hook, who was very angry, grabbed him with the empty kettle over his eyes. "WHY YOU DODDERING IMBELICE, I--''' But then, his anger turned to surprise as he slowly lifted the kettle from his face. "Did you say Pan has banished Tinkerbell?" "Aye-aye, captain. Yes." "But why?" "On account of Wendy, captain. Tink tried to do her in, but Peter saved her. Tink's terribly jealous..." "Well, well!" Hook said, with a scheming look in his eyes. "That's why we ought to leave, captain," said Smee. "This ain't no place for a respectable pirate." But Hook had no attention of leaving Neverland yet after getting rid of Peter. Then Hook had an idea. "THAT'S IT, SMEE! THAT'S IT!" "I'm glad you agree, captain." Smee said, thinking they might be leaving. "Quick," Hook said, letting the towel fall on the floor. "Me coat! Me best dress coat!" "Aye, aye, sir," Smee said, as he dressed Hook in his coat. "The sooner we get going, the better." Smee moved Hook to the mirror. "Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks!" he ordered, whacking Smee in the face. "Aye, aye, captain," said Smee, as he got the captain's case of hooks. "Here you are, sir. Your Sunday set, sir." Hook took off his silver hook and replaced it with a gold one. He also put a shining ruby ring on the hook. "If we impress the pixie, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place." "Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, sir." Smee informed him, as he walked out the door, "I'll set our course..." But Hook grabbed the fat man with his hook. "And where do you think you are going?" Hook asked, poking his nose. "To tell the boys we sailed the tide, sir." Hook shook his head. "Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Tinkerbell, and bring her to me." Then he threw him down and yelled, "UNDERSTAAAAAAAND??????????!!!!!!'''" The force of his yell, knocked Smee into his rowboat. "Aye, aye, sir." Smee said, as he rowed to the island. Category:Fan Fiction